sword_coast_adventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaya of Agedon
Alaya of Agedon was an adventurer who used to reside in the Neverwinter Wood. She used to live in the Neverwinter Wood along with her tribe of Eladrin but was forced to leave her home in 1491 DR after a fire broke out in the forest, killing most if not all of her kin. She headed south to the city of Neverwinter, hoping to find information about Reidoth, a druid that might be able to provide answers towards what caused the fire in her home. One day, outside the Neverwinter inn called Hekburn's Arms, she met a dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker along with his human companion Sildar Hallwinter. Gundren said that he had heard the name Reidoth before, during his travels in Phandalin. Alaya joined the two in the tavern to discuss a matter that Gundren required assistance with. There, Alaya met Godon "Blackhand" Lugar and Allamir Cromwell, who were eager to help Gundren with his mission. Gundren tasked the three adventurers with escorting a wagon full of supplies to the nearby town of Phandalin in exchange for 10 gold pieces. Alaya, hoping that she could find Reidoth there, agreed. Gundren and Sildar then left to take care of some business but were kidnapped by goblins from the Cragmaw tribe on their way. Alaya and the others went on to defeat the goblins at the Cragmaw Hideout and Cragmaw Castle, saving Gundren and Sildar. On their return to Phandalin, they dealt with a gang called the Redbrands that was terrorizing the town, but their leader, Glasstaff, managed to escape. They made their way to the town of Thundertree where they learned about Venomfang. There, they met Lucy and Protonian, who joined them and helped them track down and kill Glasstaff. Alaya found out that the fire that burned down her home was apparently caused by the sudden eruption of Mount Hotenow, which Reidoth believed had to do with a cult of fire-worshipping creatures that were messing around near the volcano. The five adventurers then went to the Wave Echo Cave with Gundren, hoping to find his missing brothers and stop the Black Spider. At the entrance, Gundren found his brother's corpse and decided to carry him back to Phandalin. Alaya and the rest of the adventurers fought a few bugbears led by a drow named Vhalak Xorlarrin. In an attempt to flee, Vhalak ran towards the Temple of Dumathoin, where his brother, Nezznar the Black Spider, had set up camp. After a strenuous battle, the adventurers managed to defeat and kill the Black Spider, ending his tyranny in the areas around Phandalin. Lucy found a letter on Nezznar which seemed to explain some of his actions, while Godon found a Rod of the Vonindod lying on the table next to the statue of Dumathoin. Upon further inspection, they found a key that opened the door next to the temple. Inside the room was an injured Nundro Rockseeker, who had been kept prisoner and tortured by Nezznar for information about the cave. The adventurers helped Nundro and escorted him out of the cave, reuniting him with Gundren. Following the path to get to the Forge of Spells, the adventurers encountered a horde of zombies led by a flameskull. The green-flamed creature laughed as it hurled a fireball on the adventurers, knocking out half the group in one go. In a heroic act of bravery, a heavily injured Godon jumped in to heal the party, saving Protonian and Allamir, and using his godly powers to scare away the flameskull, giving enough time for the rest of the party to regroup. Unfortunately, this gave the zombies enough time to gang up on Godon, critically wounding him and tearing him to pieces. Alaya saw Godon being torn to pieces but it was too late to save him. She turned into a dire wolf and swung his corpse on her back, and retreated out of the cave with the rest of the group. The group tried to convince Sister Garaele to help them bring Godon back, but she could not help with such a task. She directed the group to seek counsel at the Temple of Lathander in Neverwinter, however, the group had no luck there either. Eventually, the group was convinced that it was time to let go and decided to bury Godon in Neverwinter Wood. In a last act of desperation, Alaya shifted into a dove and flew away into the wilderness. Category:Adventurers Category:Elves Category:Retired Player Characters